


Attention, thanks.

by Septistars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Jacks actual jealousy lately, Dominant!Jack, I personally think it’s cute (shrug), Jack is a little firecracker, Jack is jealous, M/M, Mark’s a tease, Rough Sex, Submissive!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septistars/pseuds/Septistars
Summary: Jack’s jealous of Mark’s success.





	Attention, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long long time so sorry if this is very sloppy, haha.
> 
> Thanks!

Jack wasn’t a jealous person, not typically.

It took a lot for mister positivity to get rattled, he was a pretty calm, laidback guy.

But fucking _Markiplier_-

He stood within a few centimetres from the little house party they decided to throw for Mark, his arms crossed.

Jack loved Mark, he really did. When it came to whatever love it was though he couldn’t be sure, they didn’t like putting labels on their relationship.

There was something about Mark that ticked Jack off like no other, whenever he got praised he felt a sharp pang in his stomach, he felt his blood level rising because where was _his_ moment of attention? Where was _his_ praise?

Seán McLoughlin decides he’d had enough.

He was going to be better at everything Mark did. If he was doing content for the egos? Jack would do better. If he wanted to start singing again? Well guess  _ what_, Jack would bring out his drums.

Jack found himself gritting his teeth whenever he saw applause for Mark online, why he was so fucking bitter was because the attention wasn’t on  _ him._

Jack wanted _attention._

He wanted _Mark’s_ attention.

He’d even thought of simply fucking Mark senselessly because it’s been _months_ since they’d fucked around. 

Mm, he could do that easily. 

Jack narrowed his eyes at Mark whenever he spoke to Amy, he didn’t have an issue with her  per-se,  she was a funny, bubbly thing.

He just didn’t like how she flaunted herself around him.

It was fucking stupid because it’s not like him and Mark were a couple or anything, they just fucked around whenever it suited them.

Jack was terrified Mark would find a partner, he got jealous and antsy when Mark flirted back with Amy-

Fuck it. Fuck him.

“Mark,” Jack spoke softly against Mark’s shoulder, “I need to talk to you.”

Mark pardoned himself from Amy, turning to Jack with his hand on his shoulder.

“Can it wai-“

“**No.”**

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, Jack could almost  see the cogs turning behind Mark’s eyes.

It clicked.

“_Oh, _ um.”

Mark looked nervous as Jack kept his grip on him, he licked his lips. Jack didn’t want to say anything or talk about it right now, he was pretty sure Mark was having mixed feelings about him.

Jack wouldn’t say no to dating, it wasn’t exactly the right time however.

“ Mark, ” Jack huffed, his jaw clenched. He was always impatient when he got horny, jittery.

Mark rubbed his hand on his chest, giving a quick glance to the little party his friends were having then back to Seán.

“You’re thinking about your dick at a time like this?” 

Mark was smirking at it irked Jack to the point where he could just slam him into the wall and kiss it off his stupid face-

“When you’re parading yourself around like that? I think you need to be knocked down a peg, get in the fucking  _ bedroom._” 

Jack glared and Mark shudders, swallowing as he brushes passed. He knows Mark loves being dominated, he knows how much he loves to be rough.

Jack would gladly give it to him.

————————————————/-/-

“Fuck, fuck Seán oh  _ fuck _ -!”

Mark panted heavily as Jack gave another hard thrust against his prostate, his cock throbbing between the bed and his stomach.

“What’s the matter Mark? You gonna cum-“ Jack groaned, his cock twitching inside Mark. He was so fucking horny, Mark was so warm and tight around him, “You gonna cum so early huh? That’d be embarrassing for you, can’t even hold your cum for five fucking _minutes_-!”

“Seán...” Mark whined loudly, one arm behind him as Jack held his wrist to stop him from touching himself, his free hand clenching the sheets.

“You’re so fucking tight, you’re so good  Mark,” Jack kept his brutal pace simply because he could, he liked and it Mark fucking _loves_ it.

Mark was shaking as Jack pounded him, he wasn’t going to last like this. He moaned Seán’s name over and over, his mouth open and his eyes heavy with lust.

“You’re gonna cum, ain’t ya? You’re gonna cum all over yourself with my thick cock buried inside you, you little  _ cockslut.”_

“Fuck, fuck _Seán_!” Mark seized up, thighs trembling as he came over his stomach and the sheets.

Jack hissed as he came inside Mark, his cock twitching. He groaned, slowly letting go of Mark’s wrist. 

“You’re a good boy, such a good boy Mark..” Jack presses little kisses over Mark’s trembling body, slowly sliding out of him.

“Seán...” Mark whispers, wincing as he turns over, “Kiss, please?”

Jack chuckles softly and cups Mark’s face, pressing kisses from his forehead, to his cheeks, to the tip of his nose and finally his lips.

“You can have all the kisses you want, babyboy! You okay?” Jack’s face softens, he gently runs his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m good just..” Mark wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, “I’m sleepy.”

They both chuckle, Jack sits up.

“We’re not as young as we used to be.” 

“No, no we are not,” Mark sighs satisfied, grimacing at the feeling of being sticky, “I need a bath, I got your jizz all over me.”

“ _My_ jizz?”  Jack chuckles, “I wasn’t the one cumming all over myself like a geyser!”

“Hey! Fuck you!”

“Maybe next time.”

Mark groans, finally turning over to sit up besides Seán.

“Bath time then sleep?”

“Bath time then sleep, I’ll let the gang know you weren’t feeling well.” Seán stands up, heading to the bathroom.

“Thank you,” Mark says, mumbling a little ‘love you’ under his breath. 

He’d tell Seán at the right time.


End file.
